


Worth

by tsuukiyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Dark Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Other, Regicide, scared bankotsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuukiyo/pseuds/tsuukiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu, a highly anticipated and newly ranked, is sent to search for suspect to a terrible crime, regicide. As he finds them, everything he starts to think was true is finished (summaries are hard ): )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today and I'm kind of proud haha please offer some critiquing or comments of any kind thank you :)

The overpowering smell of roses swirled around the room before reaching my nose filling it with its delicate odor. Such a familiar smell, sweet but yet calming. It contrasted between the decrepitness of the shack. The shack, itself, radiated a ambience of an unnatural despondency. The grey tinted bricks, holding the shack up, were rumbling from her loud, gracious voice. She was once again practicing her aria for an opera she'd never participate in. I, myself who never had time to articulate with music of any kind, was moved to the point of tears, her voice was expressing, forcing me to experience emotions I wished I hadn't. Some part of me loathed her for that.  
~~~~~

 

"Dear, Miss Kagome, from under the now new rule of King Sesshomaru, you are now under arrest for regicide," I recited.

"What do you mean? Regicide? Don't make me laugh! I do not believe this farce," her voice screamed amusingly. Immediately, I brandished my sword bracing myself for any attacks towards the young lady. In an instant, I scolded myself. Why did I think it'd be a good idea to go ahead? 

I reminisced the sense of joyfulness I felt when admiral Inuyasha approached me with determination in his eyes. "I'm appointing you as the leader of this mission," and departed without a single word. This weird sense of justice, I had at that moment is plausibly the next reason for my possible premature death.

"I'm guessing you've come to put me in the dungeon," she paused, her glaring eyes burnt holes right through me. I actually could feel heat radiating from her, is this what Mother had described to me as witches? "Or better yet kill me right here without an audience. How impudent!" She shook her head disappointedly. My body shivered unconsciously. 

_What a cold stare. What an unholy woman._

I observed carefully as she poured some Beaujolais in two expensive venetian glasses. Why would a woman of her stature perform a crime that is extremely worse than treason. "Even though it may seem like it's too late to change your mind," she slowly took a sip of the maroon tinted wine, passing me the other glass with her free hand. Seeing that she was at that moment no threat to me, I returned my sword to its sheath and accepted irresolutely. "I'm not going to kill you," she joked to which I winced. How can she still lark around fully accepting soon her life is going to be void? She chuckled and continued on, "As I was saying, I am no doubt innocent, not that you'd believe me, but do you think a woman like me nearing twenty-three has the capability to perpetrate such a criminal act? Hell, I'm lucky that my house hasn't even diminish yet from my horrible cooking," 

I stared at her directly in the eye, she didn't appear to be bluffing at all. Her gaze hadn't waver either. Perhaps, there's more to this than what meets the eye. "How do I know if you weren't some kindred witch like the ones in the story books?" Her eyes furrowed down in confusion as if she were saying 'you still believe in witches and such?' and I realized how stupid I've might have sounded. The blood in my body began to rush to my face.

"I believe you" I trailed off. My heart rate was beating faster than usual, as well I had discerned my breathing had heightened. "I still do not trust you entirely but I truly believe you didn't kill our king," I dug deep into my pocket and pulled a folded sheet of paper. "Here," I shoved the piece of paper in her direction. I swallowed, I can't believe I'm helping a fugitive escape. My hands began to shake spontaneously.  
Idiot

"Go to the place on the map, it's a real discreet place many don't go in that direction where that shack is. I'll catch up later after I report to my superior, you've got that?" 

She nods her head so fast, I swore I could hear something rattling from within. "Thank you..." "Bankotsu" Her eyes lit up and she flashed me a blinding smile "Kagome" 

I nod my head knowingly, of course all of the deceased king's arsenal knew her name, she was their main suspect.

_Kagome Higurashi_

What have I gotten myself into? An act of selflessness from Bankotsu? Maybe for the first time.


End file.
